Chasing what?
by devoncarman
Summary: Rhys was practically adopted by Bobby Singer after her father died. Her sister died on a hunt. She also grew up alongside Sam and Dean. The three haven't talked since her sister died. What happens when Dean calls her out of the blue, and asks for her help? (Season 1.) (Eventual Dean/oc) (eventual smut)
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at the dining table in Bobby's kitchen, researching. That's all I've ever done these years. Searching for omens or any sign for the damned yellow-eyed demon that took my family from me.

I'm Rhys. Rhys Emmet. I'm 24 years old, and 22 years ago that thing killed my father. My mother died during birth. So it was just me, my little sister and my dad.

One night on Taylor's 6th month birthday, it got into her nursery. My dad stormed in, hearing her crying. That's when it killed him.

It's lucky we lived near Bobby Singer. He took us in, him and dad were practically brothers. He raised us, taught us things. Things that other people don't know are out there in the dark.

A couple of year of living with Bobby. John Winchester dropped by. That's how we met them. I was 5, Taylor was 2. The four of us became the best of friends. Always looking out for each other, having each others backs. It was all good.

Until Taylor's 18th birthday. She found a hunt. That she thought was yellow-eyes. I told her it wasn't ' _The omens are wrong'_ she didn't listen. She went by herself. Snuck out, a demon killed her. So I sent that ass hole back to hell where it belongs.

I closed myself off, from everyone. Bobby, Sam, Dean hell even John. I was 21 when that happened. All I've been doing ever since is researching a way to find that demon, and avenge my family.

I worked alone, I haven't talked to Sam or Dean since Bobby pointed a gun at John. Last I heard Sam went to Stanford. _Good for him._ At least he got out. I can't get out I don't want to.

I was going throw the same obits and signs for the last few hours now, my eyes barley open. I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up, seeing an unknown number. I bunched my brows in confusion.

I answered cautiously "Hello?"

I heard a man chuckle on the other end " _Its been a while, Princess_."

I rolled my eyes only one person has ever called me that. "Dean. Why are you calling?"

" _I just wanted to hear that pretty voice_ " I could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

I scoffed "Come on Dean, it's been years. What's wrong?"

He sighed " _Look Rhys. It's my dad, he's been missing for a few days. Then left me this really freaky voicemail."_

I could help him but I got things to do, I need to find this thing. "Dean..."

He cut me off " _Rhys please, I could really use your help"_ I could hear the panic in his voice.

I couldn't say no now, I can just imagine the panic in his eyes. I sighed "Fine. Only for a few days."

He breathed a breath of relief, then came back his smug attitude. " _You'll stay for longer, Princess. Remember all the fun we had"_ I laughed "Just come pick me up" I flipped the mobile closed, and shook my head in amusement. _I best go pack._ I pushed back the chair, then walked upstairs to my room to grab all the things I would need, for a few days.

Dean pulled up the next morning, at Singers salvage yard. Opened the driver door and leaned against the hood, waiting for me.

With my duffel on my shoulder, and a note for Bobby saying I was going to be gone a few days. I headed outside and towards Dean.

He hasn't changed much since I last saw him, bigger? Yes. Definitely more handsome. I can't deny that.

I could see his eyes raking up and down my body, then back to my eyes. Where I lifted an eyebrow. He winked and me and announced "Looking good, Princess. Looking good." he drawled the last part.

I rolled my eyes and shoved my bag to his stomach making him grunt. I smiled smugly, and bit the inside of my cheek "Oh yeah? You too Dean. You still act like a child?"

I laughed when he flipped me off. "Get in." he put my duffel in the back, while I got in the paspassenger seat of his beloved Impala. He rounded the car, and sped off out of the yard.

"So, where are we going?" I asked breaking the silence.

He didn't look at me, he stared straight out to the road "Stanford" he said. My head snapped in his direction.

"What?"

"Stanford."

"Yeah Dean, I heard you the first time. Why?"

"We're gonna get Sammy"

I huffed and shook my head looking out the passenger side window "He is not going to be happy Dean." I didn't get a response, he just turned his music up louder. I shook my head again.

Sam is not going to like this, and so we headed for Stanford.


	2. Hey Sammy

The long drive to Stanford, was interesting, to say the least. I haven't seen Dean in a few years, but we never lost the closeness we had while growing up. That still doesn't mean I'm an open book.

After a really long and tiring drive we arrived at Stanford. Dean pulled up in the parking lot outside some apartment buildings. I look out the windshield at the apartment complex.

I looked back to Dean to see him with a smug smile on his face. "So, what's the game plan? We going to go knock? Ask how his life is?"

He turned to look at me smile never fading and climbs out the car without giving me an answer. I cursed under my breath. Idiot. I open my door and follow after him.

I catch up when he reaches a fire escape door. I raised an eyebrow in question. "Dean? What are you doing?"

"We're getting Sammy" he states.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, Dean I know that. But why are we going up the fire escape?"

He chuckled "We're going to surprise him" he swung open the door and went up the stairs.

I shook my head and followed after him. We reached a window that leads inside Sam's apartment. Dean started to pick the window lock, and opened it trying not to be quiet. I better not get into shit for this. He climbed through the window and walked into Sam's place. I followed.

Once inside I followed Dean into what looks like a living room. I looked around Sam looks like he's done well for himself. I saw an armchair and took a seat, letting Dean continue with his stupid plan.

Just then a figure lunges at Dean and grabs him by the shoulder. It must be Sam. Damn, I wish I had popcorn. Dean knocks Sam's arm away from his shoulder, and aims a punch for him, Sam ducks from the incoming fist. Dean grabs Sam's arm, swings him around and shoves him forward, Sam goes to kick Dean, but he blocked it. Dean elbows Sam in the face and stumbles back. Then Sam aims a kick at Dean's head, but he ducks and swings for Sam again this time Sam blocks. Finally Dean knocks Sam onto the floor and pins him, one hand at his neck and the other holding his wrist.

"Whoa, easy tiger" Dean mocked.

"Dean?" Sam questions, Dean just laughs in reply. "You scared the crap out of me"

"That's because you're out of practise"

Suddenly Sam grabs Dean's hand and pulls, slamming his heel into Dean's back and pinning him to the floor. I had to hold in a laugh.

"Or not. Get off of me" Sam helps Dean up, and Dean dusts himself off. I decide nows a good time to let myself be known.

"Good show boys" I said with amusement.

Sam's head snaps in my direction "Rhys?"

"The one and only" I stated smugly, Dean scoffs.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer" Dean said while he patted Sam's shoulder.

Sam glared at Dean "What are you doing here?" He asked more firmly.

"Okay, we got to talk"

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I'da called, would you have picked up"

Sam didn't get the chance to respond, because a young blonde girl turned on the lights. She was wearing very short shorts and a smrufs crop top. I looked back to Dean to see him already ogling her. Oh God, here we go. "Sam?"

"Jess. Hey. Dean, Rhys this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

I gave her a little wave, and she gave me a nervous smile back. "Wait. Your brother Dean?"

Sam nods while Dean grins and moves closer to her. I already know what's coming, poor girl. "Oh. I love the smrufs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother league."

She shifts uncomfortably "Just let me put something on" she turns to go but Dean's voice stops her.

"No, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously."

I scoff "Dean. Leave her alone"

His head snaps in my direction "Jelous, Princess?"

I could not stop the laugh that tore itself from my throat. I laughed harder seeing Dean glare at me. Dean walks back to Sam and puts his hand on his shoulder "Well I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But nice meeting you"

Sam shrugs out of Dean's grip and walks towards Jess. "No. Whatever you have to say. You can say to both of us." then he wraps an arm around her waist.

Dean looks to me for help, I shrug at him "Ain't my brother"

Dean huffs a breath and turns back to Sam "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a miller time shift. He'll stumble back sooner or later."

Dean ducks his head and looks to the floor, he brings his head back up and looks back to Sam with a harder stare. "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days"

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside"

We all started walking down the stairwell, backbtobthe Impala. Dean in front then Sam, and me taking up the rear. To say Sam wasn't happy about our breaking and entering was an understatement.

"I mean come on, you can't just break in, in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam huffs.

"Hey, wasn't my idea." I complained to him. Dean gave me a glare over Sam's shoulder but otherwise ignored my remark.

"You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's missing, I need you to help me find him."

Obviously Sam wasn't convinced "Remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

"Not for this long. Now are you coming with us, or not." Dean asked turning to face Sam.

Sam shook his head 'no'. "I'm not"

"Why not?"

Sam sighed and leaned on the railing nest to him "I swore I was don't hunting. For good."

Dean scoffed "Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad" then we carried on our path downwards.

"I have to agree with Dean on this one" I said from the back.

Sam looked back at me then back to his brother disbelief in his eyes, then addressed us both. "Yeah?" He asked raising his eyebrows "When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45"

Dean stopped at the exit door and turned back to Sam. "Well what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old!" he exclaimed "He was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'"

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest "Don't be afraid the dark?"

"Are you kidding? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there" Dean shot back at him.

Sam sighed and looked to the floor "Yeah I know, but still the way we grew up, after mom and dads obsession to find the thing that killed her" he brought his head up to look at me "After Taylor, and your obsession." I shook my head and looked away from him. He continued "And we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

Dean let out a loud breath "Yeah, and we save a lot of people doing it to."

There was a moment of silence, until Sam opened his mouth again. "You think Mom would've wanted this for us?" He turned his gaze to me again, but I refused to meet it "What about your dad?"

I shook my head and pushed past both boys and slammed open the door making my way to the Impala. Dean followed behind me, and Sam followed him. Not resting his case.

"The weapon training, the melting silver into bullets?" He didn't stop "Man, guys we were raised like warriors."

I stopped and looked at Sam "Listen Sam, the years that I spent with John, and you guys, when I left Bobby because he wouldn't teach me much. Were the best, and I don't regret anything that I learnt from your father. So yeah how we were raised, we have different opinions on it. I'm glad to be a warrior."

Then Dean jumped in to ask something for himself, and he did not ask nicely. It sounds as if it hurt him asking. "So what are you gonna do? Live some normal apple pie life? Is that it?"

Sam sighed "Not normal, safe"

"And that's why you ran away." Dean said in a bitter tone.

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. That's what I'm doing." Sam said softly.

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now If he's not dead already, I Dan feel it."

A silence was cast over the three of us, awaiting the response from Sam, but Dean broke it first. "We can't do this alone"

"Yes, you can" he glanced at the both of us, clearly coming to the conclusion that both of us can do it alone. But if Dean needs all three it must be bad.

"Yeah, well, we don't want to" I narrowed my eyes at him. He was answering for me, I don't need him to do that. Then I looked back t

o Sam. I would be fun if it was the three of us again.

Sam seemed to give in at this point. His shoulder slumped and he let out a short sigh. "What was he hunting"

Dean grinned and rubbed his hand together like a giddy child, I smirked at him "So you are still a child." I said and clicked my tounge. He glared at me and winked.

"You know it, baby" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Dean made his way to the back of the car, and opened the trunk, propping it open with a shit gun. Sam and I made our way to the back to watch Dean. "Let me see, where did I put that thing?" He muttered to himself.

"So, when Dad left why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked. I nodded along, John always kept a shirt leash on Dean, why did that stop?

"I had my own gig, this Uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." he said still looking for something in the trunk of his car.

Sam and I shared an amused look "Dad let you go on a hunting trip, by yourself" he asked disbelief lacing his words.

I joined in "So, John let you spread your wings and fly from the nest?"

Dean looked back to us annoyance clear on his face "Guys, I'm 26." he shook his head and looked back into the trunk, a few seconds later he pulled out a folder. "Alright, here we go" he opened the folder and pulled out some of the papers. "So, Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside Jericho, California. And this guy-" he paused and handed Sam a missing persons paper, I looked over his arm to get a good look, but he pushed my head out the way, I scowled at him while his lips twitched up in a smirk. Dean ignores us and continues "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

"Maybe he got kidnapped." Sam suggested, and I laughed at his stupid suggestion.

Dean ignored it as per usual. "Yeah, well, there's another in April" Dean said putting down another missing persons paper, and kept throwing more down as he continued. "And another in December '04, '03, '98, 92. Ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean took the paper out of Sam's hand, and collected the rest putting back into the folder "All men, all on the same five-mile stretch of road."

It was starting to sound like our kind of thing the more he went on. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was three weeks ago, which is bad enough." he turned back and grabbed a tape recorder from the trunk "Then I get this voice mail yesterday"

He pressed play on the recorder and I heard John's voice through the static "Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure it out. It may...be very careful Dean. We're all in danger" Dean pressed stop and turned to look at us.

I sighed That sounds bad.

Sam furrowed his brow and looked back to his brother "You know there's EVP on that?"

Dean smiled brightly at his brother, and I smiled. "Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike isn't it"

Sam tried to seem unaffected by Dean's comment, but the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips said otherwise. Even though I haven't seen these boys for a few years, I can tell that they miss each other, and that little praise from his big brother made him feel good.

"Alright. So, I slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss. This is what I got." Dean pressed play again, for a different recording.

A women's voice spoke this time, but she was whispering "I can never go home"

I scrunched my face together, that sounds super creepy.

"Never go home." Sam repeated.

Dean threw the recorder back into the trunk, removed the shot gun then closed it. He leaned on the back of the car arms crossed over his chest. He took a breath then addressed Sam "In almost two years, I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

I could see the conflict in Sam's eyes, he sighed and turned back to Dean "Alright. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Dean tried to hide his grin but failed, "But I gotta be back first thing Monday" with that he took off in the direction of his home.

Dean nodded then raised his eyebrows in the direction of his brother. "What's first thing Monday?" He called after him.

Sam stopped and turned back to face us "I have this...I have an interview"

"A job interview?" I asked

"Skip it" Dean said, I nudged his ribs with my elbow.

Sam sighed and shook his head "Its a law school interview. My whole future on a plate"

he said looking at us.

"Law school?" Dean smirked at him, then looked at me nodding his head in Sam's direction "Law school"

I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

"We got a deal or not?" Sam's voice echoed to us.

Dean didn't answer he just looked at Sam, I shook my head "Yeah Sam, we'll get you back Monday." I said to him with a smile. He nodded his head in thanks and walked back to his home.

I heard Dean scoffs next to me, so I turned my head to look at him. Raising my eyebrow. He noticed "What?"

I looked away shrugging "Nothing"

"Princess, if you want a replay of a few years ago, all you-"

I poked his chest with my pointer finger and jabbed it a few times "Don't. Don't bring that up." I looked at him with fire in my eyes.

He lifted his hands in surrender so I pulled my hand away and crossed it back over my chest. "Ok. But it was amazing"

I groaned "Dean." I warned, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

He laughed, we were quiet for a few more minutes, then Sam came back down the stairs with a duffle bag in hand. I looked at the passenger seat and sighed sadly. "I guess I get the back, huh?" I said to Sam.

He shrugged apologeticly.

Then Dean's voice was right by my ear, scaring me half to death. "Baby, if you want to be in the front, close to me, all you gotta do is ask"

"Actually, I'm fine with the back" and opened the back door, I felt a sharp slap on my ass, and squeaked in surprise. I turned to look at Dean with a smug smile on his face. "Seriously?"

He just shrugs, winks and walks to his side of the car and gets in the drivers seat laughing. I turn to see Sam looking at me wide-eyed "What was that?" I sigh, shrug and get into the car.

This is going to be a long few days.

 **\--** **Damn... its been a long time, and for whoever is still interested in reading this story i will continue. Im very sorry for the long wait.. but i have found new determination to continue this, life just got in the way but Im back on the straight and narrow... I may continue using first person Im not so sure yet. Anyway enough talk.. enjoy.**


	3. Gas Station

\--

 **GAS STATION**

Once we were all on the road, I sat in the back and went to sleep.

I woke up to us parked at a gas station. I rubbed the heels of my palms into my eyes, rubbing away the sleep. I sat up groaning, stretching my arms in the air. Sam turned to look at me, he gave me a smile, then continued looking through a box of cassette tapes.

I looked around for Dean, and saw him coming out the store with a bag of, what could be described as, junk.

He approached the car and peered through the window. "Want some breakfast?" Sam looked at the bag Dean was holding, and shook his head with a grimace. Dean shrugged and looked at me shaking the bag. "What about you Princess?"

I shrugged "Only if you got my favourite."

He grinned and pulled out a bottle of orange juice, and a bag of chips. I grabbed both out of his hands with a smile. I took a few sips of my drink, and felt something being thrown on my lap. I looked down to see it was my favourite candy bar. I looked up to Dean, seeing him leaning against the car, with a soft smile. I smiled back at him "You remembered." He shrugged and closed the gas compartment hatch.

Sam was sitting in the passenger seat watching with curiosity, he looked in the plastic bag that Dean had placed on the dashboard. "How'd you pay for this stuff anyway?" Dean seemed to snap out of his thoughts, and looked away from me slipping into the drivers seat. "You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well hunting isn't exactly a pro ball career." He said glancing at Sam. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

Sam raised his brow "Yeah? And what names did you put on the application this time?"

"Uh, Burt Aframain and his son Hector." He replied closing his door. "Scored two cards out of the deal"

Sam and I shared a laugh "Sounds about right" Sam said looking at his brother, then looking back to the box of cassettes. "I swear man, you gotta update your cassette tapes collection."

I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

"Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Well, for one they're cassette tapes.. and two.. Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" He threw the first two in the box once he read them, Dean takes the last one out of Sam's hand "The greatest hits of mullet rock."

Dean looks back at me with a smirk "Well.. house rules Sammy" he pops the tape into the player.

I leaned back into my seat and shook my head "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.."

Dean looked back at me and winked "She knows the rules Sammy." I laughed quietly shaking my head and the rule that I've heard countless times.

Sam shook his head scoffing, he looked back at me rolling his eyes "Also.. Sammy's a chubby twelve year old." He was looking at me while he said it, turning his eyes back to Dean with a serious expression. "It's Sam."

I smiled turning my attention to the window waiting for us to keep moving forward. I tuned out what Dean replied, my mind wondered to John and what happened. The music turned up and we drove away, my mind still whirling about what's to come.

 ** _Okay this is a draft that I wrote a while ago.. I know, I know shame on me! Anyways reading through it I will keep this as first person, but next chapter will be third person as I think it's easier to write._**


End file.
